


Lythi's Punishment

by jackalopeboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Light Medical Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i thought it was gonna be like 3k, it's barely mentioned - Freeform, queen lets nobles fuck her son as punishment, really got away from me, theyre all cat people by the way, this uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalopeboy/pseuds/jackalopeboy
Summary: Prince Lythaeneus fails to secure a beneficial marriage. The Queen allows the nobles to have their way with him as a punishment.





	Lythi's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> the prince in this story is a trans man with his original parts, which i use words like cunt, clit, and pussy for.

It had only been a day since Prince Lythaeneus had been rejected by the second foreign suitor his mother had brought before him. It stung, and of course he’d had high hopes, but he’d really done his best. Demurely flirting, just as he had been taught. Not letting the man into his bedroom, even if he really wanted to. And most of all, following his mother’s instructions meticulously. So when Lythi was summoned to his mother’s sitting room, he wasn’t expecting a confrontation like this. To be clear, he  _ was  _ expecting anger. That was a given, when it came to the Queen. But this - he simply wasn’t prepared. 

“What did you do?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat back, every bit regal as she was casual. 

“I-I’m sorry?” He asked back, trying to keep his hands at his sides, as much as he wanted to fidget. 

“You must have given it up to him right? For him to grow bored of you so quickly.” She raised an eyebrow at him, shifted her long-fingered hands on the armrest of her chair. The light glinted off those immaculate fingernails that had left so many bleeding scratches on his skin. Lythi swallowed heavily.

“No, of course not - I would never -” He tried so hard not to fidget, but already he knew this was bad. It usually took her much longer to get to such direct questioning. 

“I taught you exactly how to act, and this is how you repay me.” She tutted, shaking her head. “What a disappointment, my own son. I hand picked those men, for you, for our future, and you couldn’t even hold their interest long enough to fool them into marrying your sorry self.” She shook her head again, and Lythi averted his eyes to the ground. He had tried _ so hard _ , he had done it all  _ exactly  _ how she said. 

“I did exactly what you told me, I swear, I don’t know what went wrong.” He insisted, and his voice was so small. He knew this was a losing battle. Arguing with his mother always was.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Lythaeneus. When the last one said his goodbyes, Endal, was it? He had the smuggest smile on his face… I think he must have spent the night with you. And he left because he got what he wanted, just like I told you would happen. You just couldn’t help but be a little slut, could you?”

“No, no, that isn’t what happened, that’s not true, I swear.” He insisted, his hands balling up. He could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes, frustrated and fearful tears that made his vision blurry but did nothing to obscure the look on his mother’s face. Like she was laughing at him. 

“So if I have the physician examine you right now, he’ll confirm that you’re a virgin?” She asked him. She had this tone of disbelief, almost like she was certain he’d say no. And yet when he nodded his agreement her smile only grew more harsh. Lythi visibly shrunk, feeling a bit like he’d just walked right into her trap. “Well then, go straight away and have him report back to me.” She told him, dismissing him with a wave of her manicured hand. 

  
  


Lythi went sheepishly, blinking back hot tears as he made his way out of the elaborate sitting room and into the empty halls. He resisted the urge to cry, but only just barely. The walk to the physician’s was a familiar and well-traveled one for the Prince. It wasn’t often he left the Queen’s sitting room unscathed and in need of attention. It was like a hobby for her- finding something to act upset over so that she could punish him with scratches or whippings. Her two advisors would sit to the side and observe, tittering amongst themselves at the stupid boy who kept getting himself into trouble with the Queen.

The physician, Carthach, was always kind to him. Gentle words, gentle hands, and magic that felt warm as it healed all of his ailments. This time, Carthach was waiting for him, watching the door with tired eyes and a stern mouth. Lythi froze in his steps, his hand still on the half-open door. 

“Come in, Lythaeneus. And shut the door, please.” He said. His voice still warm and yet tinged with something hard to identify, something cold. Lythi’s heart just about stopped. Something had changed. “Queen Valencia has asked me to inspect you for purity, Lythaeneus. I’m disappointed to hear there’s doubts about such a thing.”

“She’s mistaken.” He insisted, “I didn’t… do that, I swear.” He shook his head, mane of curly hair swaying back and forth with the enthusiastic movement. Carthach frowned at him.

“Well, I hope you’re telling me the truth.” The older man said, setting a bundle of fabric on the examination chair. “Please strip from the waist down and cover yourself with that. I’ll come back in a moment.” He said, not meeting Lythi’s eye as he left the room.

Lythi felt the pinprick beginnings of tears again as he looked down at the folded sheet Carthach had left for him. He bit down on his lip and breathed deeply, regaining his composure before he began stripping as he had been instructed to. He was no stranger to being treated this way by his mother, but by Carthach too… it was simply intolerable. The frustration roiled in his gut and he could taste it on the back of his tongue. 

The smooth wooden surface of the table was cold and uncomfortable on his bare skin, and the sheet wasn’t nearly enough for his tastes. It had been a long time since Carthach had last looked at those parts of the prince. Then, it had been at the end of his sexual development, to make sure he was still fertile. The sorts of medicine and magic that made his appearance more like the man he was meant to be were also known for ruining one’s ability to produce children. And last they had checked, Lythi’s parts had been all in perfect working order.

This time, the inspection was for quite a different purpose. The last time he had sat trembling and nervous all the same, but today Lythi was much more nervous about the outcome of the examination. Even though he knew he was still a virgin, something about the way Carthach was acting made him incredibly nervous. 

He jumped a little at the knock on the door, but made no protests when the physician began to open it. Carthach went to the basin of water in the corner and washed his hands, strangely silent. And when he finally turned to face Lythi the look on his face was all stony stoicism. He flipped up two planks on the corners of the chair, with leather loops for feet to go in. 

“Sit back and put your feet in these, please.” Carthach instructed him, and the prince dutifully obeyed despite the lump in his throat. His small hands clutched at the edge of the sheet and he shut his eyes as Carthach lifted the other end of it, draping it just so over his knees so that he could look underneath. 

Lythi’s breath caught as he felt the physician spread him open with his thumbs, exposing his most private parts to the open air. Carthach mumbled something he couldn’t hear and then moved one of his hands to insert two fingers into his pussy without so much as a word of explanation. His thighs twitched in surprise, but he tried to keep them still. 

_ “Wanton.” _ He thought he heard Carthach mumble. His stomach dropped, and his face went red. That wasn’t why his thighs had twitched like that. 

The physician’s fingers curled in him and pressed deeper, swirling around as though to feel every bit of him. It was such an odd sensation that he couldn’t help his toes curling a little, and then felt his heart drop with shame for it. And then, as quick as it had begun, the fingers were withdrawing, and Lythi breathed a sigh of relief.

“You may get dressed, Lythaeneus.” Carthach told him, tone clipped and stern. “I’ll report to the Queen, seeing as you can’t be trusted. You are free to go, as well.” Lythi’s mouth dropped open and he began stuttering little sounds of protest. Surely he couldn’t be serious - surely something had gone wrong.

“Wait-” The Prince croaked, sitting up and trying to get out of the uncomfortable chair. But Carthach was already gone, the door shutting loudly behind him. 

Lythi stood, and began dressing himself again. This time there were no pinpricks of tears, only dullness. He had truly no idea what this meant for him, though he knew it wouldn’t be good. He folded his arms around his small frame for the walk back to his rooms, his long feline tail practically dragging on the ground. Once inside he got under the covers and cocooned himself in blankets, trying to forget there was a world beyond his door. One that would certainly be very cruel to him come tomorrow. 

  
  
  


The next morning brought with it another summoning to the Queen’s sitting room. The expression on her face wasn’t as cruel as it was yesterday, and he would have been comforted by it had he not known better. She smiled at him and sat up in her grand chair, seeming excited to tell him whatever it was she had to say. 

“We’re going to try and find you a suitor one last time.” She said to him, practically giggling. It sent a shiver down his spine. “This evening I’ll send someone to your room with something for you to wear, so no need to worry about anything but being pretty and clean.” 

He met her eyes and then looked away, giving a timid nod of acknowledgement.

“Oh, don’t look so sad, dear. You should be grateful I’m giving you another chance.” She smiled wolfishly down at him. He didn’t know what the alternative would be. 

  
  
  


The whole rest of the day was spent with a nervous buzz under his skin. He didn’t know what this get together would be like, who would be there, what would be expected of him. It seemed like she was being purposefully mysterious, but that was nothing new. It kept him from doing anything to protect himself from her.

He couldn’t even relax in the bathtub, enveloped in pleasant scents and warm water. Not even when he bundled himself up in his blankets again and tried to nap. 

When the servant came with his clothes in the evening he woke groggily and greeted her at his door. She came inside and set a small box down on his bed, turning to set aside a small bottle and crystal glass on a side table. He stretched and shook out his long hair, and allowed the girl to help him undress. She stripped him down, and then motioned for him to remove his underwear, and he gave her a look.

“The Queen insists you wear only what I’ve brought for you.” She told him, passively avoiding his gaze. He cocked his head, eyes going to the little box on his bed. Why was the Queen being so particular? She was usually much more impulsive and violent with her punishments. This new turn she had taken was frightening. Nevertheless, he knew there was no fighting it. He stooped to pull his underwear off and avoided the servant’s eyes as she went to go fetch the box. 

Inside of it was a long, shiny silk robe in a deep green color not unlike that of Lythi’s eyes. The texture of it was lovely, comfortable against his bare skin. It trailed on the ground and the sleeves were long, and the servant tied it together with a sash. The way it draped off of his shoulders was attractive, though he couldn’t help but feel a bit strange that he was going to leave his room this way - in nothing but such a simple garment. 

He made little adjustments to it as he watched the servant girl pick up the little bottle and the glass again. She poured the dark red liquid into the glass and then presented it to him. 

“Her highness said you must drink this before we go.” She told him. He took it from her hesitantly, and, knowing there was no other way of it, tossed it all back in just a few gulps. The liquid itself had been chilled, but it was burning hot on its way down his throat. He’d barely tasted it, but he could tell it was something strange. Sour and sweet with that burning sensation and a citrus aftertaste. He handed the glass back to the servant with a grimace, and she tucked it into her apron pocket. 

“Well.” He said, resigned to his fate, whatever it was. He gestured for her to lead the way, and she went, eyes downcast. She walked ahead of him, and he watched her as they went. Her body language seemed just as uneasy as his, especially when the effects of whatever she’d given him began to take. He felt… warm, and tense. Tingly and sensitive all over, but especially - shamefully - between his legs. Even just the drag of the silky fabric over his nipples was enough to make him blush. By the time they reached their destination, the great double doors of the ballroom, Lythi’s face was red and he was desperately trying to hold himself together. The servant stopped and pulled another length of silk from another of her pockets. 

“I’ve been instructed to blindfold you, Prince Lythaeneus.” She told him, still not meeting his eye. He pursed his lips and looked to the door, then back at her. He could hear hushed words behind it, many voices, though he couldn’t begin to guess at a number. Finally he nodded, and the servant went behind him to wind the cloth around his head. She tied it tightly, and there were no gaps to peek out of. 

Once she was satisfied she turned to face the doors, taking Lythi by the elbow as she pushed them open. At once all the voices stopped, and it was so tense he imagined he could feel hundreds of eyes on him. The servant was pulling him forward, and he went, focusing on not stumbling. 

“Ah, the guest of honor.” He heard his mother say. The doors shut behind him. “My disgraceful son.” She said. The servant kept walking him forward even as his stomach twisted itself in knots. Finally she delivered him to his mother, who clasped her clawed hand onto his shoulder and turned him to face the same direction she was - presumably to face everyone in the ballroom. 

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, Prince Lythaeneus has failed to secure an ally in any of the suitors I have presented to him. Today I present him to all of you instead, to use as you please. Take it as a test run.” She chuckled, and he heard an answering one in the crowd of people before him. “If any of you think you could find a use for him afterwards you’re welcome to him. I’m sure he can be fixed up nice and pretty somehow.” He felt more than heard her turn to face him, felt her eyes drag over him as they had so many times before. 

“Why don’t you take that robe off for us all, darling boy?” She asked him in that cloying crowd-pleasing voice. He knew he couldn’t disobey, not here. He swallowed and rose trembling hands to the sash that the servant had tied for him only moments before. It came undone easily enough, and he redirected those still-shaking fingers to the opening of the garment, pulling it open and letting it fall to the floor. 

There was an immediate reaction in the crowd, noises of approval and interest. Lythi was slight, but not too skinny. Small of stature, but delicate in a beautiful, elegant way. His long, curling hair fell down past his shoulders all the way to his belly button, and his striped cat’s tail wound around his calf. He was flushed from the drink he’d had earlier, all the way from his cheeks to where his swollen clit peeked out from between his pretty little lips. He was nearly hairless, his whole body pleasantly smooth. 

“My, isn’t he pretty? A wonder those suitors didn’t want to lock him down.” She tutted. “What a shame.” He felt her hand on his shoulder again, pushing him back. He went, half-stumbling until he felt the edge of a table against the back of his thighs. 

Suddenly there were large hands on him, pulling him up on the table and rearranging him until he was lying down. He was pliant out of fear, going where he was directed. Then he felt them bringing down thick straps over his arms, securing them down by his sides. Next were his legs, and he tried to resist as the hands pulled them up and apart, though he was simply no match for them. Those were strapped down too, knees nearly to his chest but opened wide, exposing him to the whole room. 

“Oh, look -” he heard his mother say, moving towards him. “I think he likes it, how cute.” She giggled, and he gasped as he felt her touch him, pulling the flushed lips of his pussy apart so everyone could see how wet and pink he was. It was shameful. He wanted to hide somewhere, if only he weren’t strapped down. “Well, I’ll leave you all to it.” She said, removing her hand. “Have fun.” She told everyone, and he heard her walk away from him. 

He squirmed as all the noise returned to the room and he heard people getting up out of their chairs. His ears swiveled and twitched as he heard people walking around, coming near him, and the clinking of glasses and liquid being poured into them. 

“He’s so delicate.” Someone commented. 

“I’ve never seen one like him before, look at his fat little clit.” Someone else said, before reaching out to pinch it between two of their fingers. Lythi whimpered, squirming, though he felt hot all over and even just that contact was  _ so much _ he could hardly bear it. The man pulled back the hood, making a surprised noise. “Looks like a little cock.” He said, and gave it a few strokes with his fingers. Lythi whimpered again, biting down on his lip. 

“Aw, you’re torturing him.” Another man said. 

“He’s cute, though.” The first one agreed, still stroking Lythi’s clit. The Prince began to pant, his thighs tensing. The man began to move his fingers around, rubbing the tip with his thumb, spreading wetness around. Lythi could feel pressure building, felt tingles all the way up his spine. He whined as another hand joined the first, stroking down the smooth area between his clit and his hole and then pressing a finger inside, and then two. Someone else began rubbing one of his nipples, earning a gasp from the small Prince. The fingers inside of him crooked and stroked and slid in and out and the fingers on his clit pressed cruelly down. The pressure was relieved all at once, Lythi’s whole body jolting and his hips twitching, little sounds leaving him with every breath he took. His head lolled to the side, already feeling so tired even though his whole body continued to fill with even more heat.

He felt momentarily drowsy, but then came back to, and the sounds of the room faded in again. He could hear the delight of the men around him -  _ “How cute.” “So quick.” “What a little slut.” “Hope he isn’t tired yet.” _ The hands that’d been on his cunt were gone, but someone was still rubbing his nipple. There was more talking that he couldn’t make out, even more that he didn’t  _ want  _ to make out. 

He was only given the slightest moment of rest before someone was touching him again - something very warm, sliding up from his hole to his clit, and then enveloping it, pulling and  _ sucking _ . A mouth. Someone was using their mouth on him, how absolutely embarrassing. He shook his head and whined nonsensically, his fingers clenching and unclenching as the anonymous mouth continued licking him with broad, flat strokes. Someone else was inspired by it and he felt that overly warm, wet feeling on the nipple nobody had paid any attention to yet. His traitorous body was already building up that horrid pressure again, despite how much Lythi tried to wish it away.

The mouth departed from his cunt with a lewd smacking sound and the feeling of it made his hips twitch. “Here, try it.” He heard. “He’s just as delicious as he is pretty.” Lythi bit down hard on his lip, wishing he hadn’t heard that. And then there was another mouth on him, sucking on his clit until the Prince’s mouth fell open with a silent moan, and then that mouth was gone too, and then there was another one. Over and over again until he thought ten men must have tasted him, and he was twitching and his clit was sore and throbbing with the pressure of being teased like that, none of the men sucking or licking him long enough to release it again. 

“Oh, look at you.” Someone said, a new voice he didn’t recognize. “Do you want to cum again?” They asked him, just as a hand slid down his middle. He shuddered and gathered the sense to shake his head no. He didn’t want that, he wanted this to end, pressure be damned - 

“Oh well, I think we all wanna see it anyway.” The voice told him, mocking and too soft for someone so unfamiliar. Lythi heard a few of the other men agree, and then a few hands groping him - his nipples again, his thighs, a thumb lightly stroking at the very root of his clit. Lythi let out a shuddering breath, his whole body tensing as the hands continued to grope him, so unmerciful. A pitiful whine left his throat and he tried to hide his face in his shoulder, unsuccessfully of course. 

Again, someone sealed their mouth over his clit and sucked, but then began teasing with the tip of their tongue, around and around and back and forth. It only took a moment of that before he came again, a wrecked sob on his lips as his back arched and his legs pulled against their restraints, trying hard to hide himself away as he rode it out. Whoever it was sucking him off didn’t relent until he was so oversensitive it felt like he might cry, and a little yelp spilled from his lips. 

_ “Damn.”  _ He heard someone say appreciatively, and then his ears caught on to an odd fleshy sound, repetitive and mysterious. It slowed until he couldn’t hear it anymore, and then something splashed onto him - hot and thick, smearing over his collarbones and neck, dripping down into his hair. 

“Should’ve done it on his face.” Someone else off to the side commented, followed by snickering from a few of the others standing around. 

“Hey, we’ve got all night for that.” He heard from the same area the fleshy sound had come from - the man who’d been stroking his cock over him, Lythi realized. He frowned, turned his head in the other direction. 

The hot, blunt head of a cock was suddenly being pressed against his hole, and then dragged up and down, smearing wetness around and setting Lythi’s insides to fluttering uneasily. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his whole body freezing up even once the cock had slid so easily into him. His face burned with shame. Something must be wrong with him. He really  _ had  _ been a virgin, he hadn’t been lying, and yet this stranger’s cock was met with no resistance, even if the stretch of it was more than a little uncomfortable. Lythi whimpered, and then took a gasping breath as the man pulled out and then thrust back in, apparently of no mind to tease him anymore. The man simply took his pleasure from Lythi now, fucking him hard, gripping onto his hips with hands that felt like iron on his delicate skin. 

It was brutal, he was being moved up and down on the table by the simple force of the man’s hips as he thrust them into Lythi over and over. His cock felt impossibly huge, though Lythi had never taken one before. He certainly  _ hoped  _ this was as big as they got. Distanly he could hear the men talking as he was fucked half to death, but he couldn’t focus on their words. All he could focus on was the tingling-sensitive-full feeling of the cock inside of him and occasionally the sensitive-sharp feeling of someone pinching his nipple or groping his chest, or his thigh. He couldn’t even hear the whiny little moans he was making each time the man sheathed himself fully inside. 

Only once the man finished did Lythi fully snap back to the moment. It was the feeling of the cum dripping from his cunt,  _ hot  _ and  _ awful _ , but goddess, he felt his body betray him as he whimpered and his hips twitched. That man stepped away and then another one grabbed his thigh, lined his cock up and pushed just the tip inside. Then there was more cum, hot and spilling out of him. The second man never fucked him, never thrust in, simply withdrew the little bit of his cock he’d put in the Prince once he’d finished. Like Lythi’s cunt wasn’t even good enough for him. 

He was left untouched for a moment, long enough to think they all must be looking at him, his legs spread open and the dripping cunt between them. He was breathing hard and he squirmed uncomfortably, feeling so much more exposed now that he wasn’t just simply naked in front of all these men, but naked and an absolute mess. 

It was almost a welcome relief from the contemplation of how debauched he must look when he felt another cock poking at him. Much like the first one, he thrust inside with no warning and began fucking Lythi without giving him even a second to adjust to it. And, unfortunately, the Prince then discovered that the first cock was not the biggest one he would take that night. This one was touching him deeper and stretching him so wide it nearly burned. His body instinctively tightened to try and force the intrusion out, but it only made it hurt more, and then the man was groaning and Lythi whimpered and squirmed as he tried to relax himself.

This man seemed prepared to last a lot longer as well, his thrusts endless and even-paced. The force of them would’ve been admirable to someone else, someone who wasn’t being destroyed by them. Lythi wanted so badly to zone out or to focus on anything else, but it seemed like every time the man’s hips slammed into him, every time he felt the drag of that cock through his insides, it scrambled everything in his brain. He felt as the stranger grabbed his thighs and pushed them down, forcing his knees closer to his chest. It changed the angle enough to rub against something inside of him that was so sensitive he stopped breathing for a moment. 

He sucked in air and groaned and he felt like he was going to explode, and then someone was pulling on his jaw, angling his face up. The edge of the table was close enough that his head hung slightly over it, his lips parted out of desperation for air. Another man took advantage of this - tugging at Lythi’s jaw until his head was hanging back as much as it could, and then slipping his cock past the Prince’s parted lips. Lythi was startled by this, his panicked noise muffled by the cock trying to thrust into his throat, but he didn’t risk biting down. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he fought back like that when he was in such a vulnerable position. 

The man put a hand on Lythi’s throat, stroking it so gently. He wasn’t moving his hips any further, though the man fucking his pussy was jostling him enough that he wasn’t perfectly still either. After a moment he thrust in further, pulled, back a little, and then pushed his cock even farther in. Little by little he was working himself down Lythi’s throat until there wasn’t any more to force inside of him. The Prince was speared at both ends, the one in his cunt still thrusting ruthlessly away, while the one at his mouth gave him a moment to adjust. But only a moment. 

After it seemed like he’d been generous enough, his grip on Lythi’s neck tightened and he began fucking his throat in earnest. Lythi was trying desperately not to gag, and even more desperately to breathe. The Prince’s small hands were clenched tightly into fists, his uneven breaths evident by the way his chest heaved. 

It helped - some - when the man fucking his cunt slowed, and then stopped fully inside, adding even more to the mess of cum both in and on Lythi. Just a moment of reprieve before someone else slid their cock into him - this one thankfully smaller, and not so ruthless. This one really seemed to relish in fucking his pussy; he went slowly, holding onto his hips and pushing his cock into him with a motion that made Lythi nearly forget that he was choking on another one. 

The man with his cock in Lythi’s throat seemed about ready to finish. His hips were moving irregularly, jabbing him unique and unpleasant ways. And then finally, he stopped, his cock nearly all the way inside. So deep in his throat that Lythi couldn’t even taste the cum being fed to him. When he pulled out, a thick string of saliva connected his cock to Lythi’s tongue. He wiped it off on the Prince’s cheek. Lythi took a few big breaths, grateful to finally be able to breathe. 

But another man was already trying to take advantage of his parted lips, grabbing onto his jaw and rubbing his cock on Lythi’s mouth. The Prince shut it tightly and turned his head, but the man was hardly deterred - he just held tighter and kept rubbing himself back and forth on Lythi’s lips. With his other hand he reached over and pinched Lythi’s nipple, harder and harder, and then pulled, and then twisted until Lythi opened his mouth to gasp in pain and he was able to thrust his cock inside of him. Down his throat again, deep, just as miserable and brutal as before. 

The cock in his pussy was pulling out, now, the owner of it deciding to blow his load onto the Prince’s belly instead of in his messy cunt. This time he wasn’t fucked again immediately afterwards. The next man used his hands to spread him open, instead. 

“Look, he’s all stretched out now.” He said, hooking his fingers inside and pulling his pussy open. Lythi whimpered around the cock still thrusting down his throat, his thighs twitching. He could feel how his hole gaped - they must be able to see inside of him. How embarrassing. 

“Bet his ass is still tight.” Someone else said. Lythi couldn’t hear the reply, but he could feel how the man let go of his pussy, his fingers making their way down to the one hole the Prince had that had been left unmolested. Lythi whimpered again, pulling against the straps, trying to close his legs. It was no use.

The one fucking his throat pulled out, stroked himself for just a moment, and then came onto Lythi’s parted lips, his cheeks, and in his mouth. At the same time the man who had been feeling around his ass pushed a finger inside, eased by all the cum and slick that had dripped down. Lythi gasped, and the man crooked his finger, pulled it out, and then pushed two back in. Lythi made a small, strangled noise as the man pushed his fingers in and pulled them out a few more times. He pulled them out one last time, and barely a moment later Lythi felt a cock pressing against his hole. 

“No-” The prince whimpered, still pulling against the restraints. The next moment he was letting out a wordless, desperate whine, because the man was pushing inside of his ass anyway. 

His way was eased, because of all the cum he’d smeared around, but Lythi was still very tight. He was forced to go slow, though it didn’t make Lythi feel any better. The Prince was acutely aware of every little millimeter of cock pushing into his ass - the stretch hurt, and it somehow felt like the biggest violation of all. The man began pulling out a little and then pushing back in, each thrust moving further and faster until he was really fucking Lythi’s ass. The Prince whined and whimpered and someone was stroking his hair. Another man massaged his shoulder, and a third toyed with one of his nipples. All the while, his ass was being fucked, and it was just overwhelming. His whole body was ablaze.

He could feel the man fucking him getting closer to his climax, could hear how his breath quickened. It couldn’t come fast enough for Lythi. His hips began moving faster, really slamming into him, and he gripped onto the Prince’s thighs, forcing his legs open wider. Lythi gasped, and moaned, and now both of his nipples were being pinched and rubbed. He’d thought he was finished, but he could feel that awful pressure begin to build again. The heat in his stomach and his empty cunt, yearning to come again despite himself. 

The man thrust into him again and again, a few more brutal times until he was coming in Lythi’s ass, defiling him one more way. Lythi was still tense, still sensitive as he pulled out. And before he could even take another breath someone else was fucking his ass, again. He groaned as he felt someone else lean over him, then gasped as they rubbed his clit. His hips bucked, and a few fingers were thrust into his cunt as well, fucking him there too. It was a cacophony of lewd sounds - the even slapping of the man fucking his ass, the fingers in his wet cunt, and each pathetic little mewl and whine Lythi made. 

It wasn’t long before Lythi reached the peak and release of that pressure again, his mouth hanging open soundlessly as his hips jolted and twitched. This time, fluid came gushing out of him in little spurts, much to the surprise and delight of the men around him. Lythi whimpered and his fingers clenched, and though the man had removed the fingers in his cunt, he was still rubbing Lythi’s clit in little circles. He seemed to be doing it more for his own pleasure than Lythi’s, as he kept at it long past the point of oversensitivity. The Prince bit down on his lip, and the man fucking his ass continued, and his clit felt almost rubbed raw.

“Please- stop.” He practically squeaked, and miraculously. Mercifully. The man rubbing his clit stopped. Lythi sobbed out of relief, even though his ass was still being fucked. 

“Cute.” Someone commented. Lythi’s face burned. 

He could still intimately feel each movement of the cock in his ass, especially now that it was the only part of him being fucked at the moment. The room seemed tense, though, like they were all watching him being fucked, waiting their turn. He didn’t know how many had yet to abuse him - he didn’t know how many had used him already, either. He was boneless and practically limp now that so many had had their way with him. Though he still made little noises, his thighs hung open now, not pulling on the straps anymore. He didn’t even tense when this man came in his ass, too, pulling out of him and then spreading his holes open with his hands to watch the cum leak out again. 

“What do you say we unstrap him?” Someone suggested. “If we hold him up we could get two in him at once.” Lythi shuddered, jumping when someone slapped the inside of his thigh.

“Doesn’t look like he’ll be putting up a fight anytime soon.” They said. Lythi groaned, but made no move to do anything as they worked at the straps holding him down. 

They had him free in no time at all, and then someone was hoisting him up, chest to chest, and lowering Lythi’s cunt onto his cock. He inhaled and braced his hands against the man with a grimace. Someone else came up behind him and grabbed him by the hip, his cock prodding against Lythi’s ass before sliding easily inside. Lythi whimpered, both of his holes filled at once. The two men seemed to have an easy time of it, but it was almost like they were ignoring each other. Their rhythms didn’t match up, and the sensation of it was strange. At times he was all filled up, and then it was like they were alternating, and there was just so much to feel that he ended up sagging with his face pressed into the man in front of him, holding on for dear life. 

They fucked him, and fucked him, and kept fucking him. It felt like forever. The one in his ass was holding onto his hips  _ hard _ , and the one in his pussy was holding him up by his thighs. The grips felt bruising, but it was nothing compared to being stretched like this, on two cocks. It wasn’t a relief when the man in his ass came - he knew he’d just be passed off again. But in the meantime he just kept his cock inside, holding him up so the man fucking his pussy could thrust with renewed intensity. It felt too close, now, as the man fucking his cunt finished in him. He could hear the way his breath hitched and feel how he stilled when they were up close like this. This time, when the men pulled out, he was so full of cum already that some of it just dripped onto the floor. 

He was passed off to another pair who entered him in much the same way, but instead of the disorganized fucking of the first two, these ones worked together. They alternated their cocks so that he was never empty. It was almost hypnotic. And as they went he felt them really get into it, thrusting so hard it was almost like they were passing him back and forth. And then one of him was mouthing at his shoulder - sucking and kissing near his collarbone, and then biting down so hard he yelped. The second one followed suit, nipping at the back of his neck and then kissing along his shoulder, and then biting him again. Lythi whimpered, his fingers digging into the chest of the one in front of him. 

The rhythm between them was so consistent, Lythi couldn’t even tell the one in his pussy was about to finish until he pulled out and came onto his cunt instead of inside of it. He was filthy with it, covered in cum from his mouth to his knees. The one in his ass kept on - steady and hard as ever, holding him up effortlessly. He stilled when the other man moved away, though someone quickly came to replace him. 

This one didn’t just slip in and start thrusting away, though. 

“Do you mind?” He asked, seemingly to the man already sheathed in his ass. As he spoke he reached down and pushed one of his fingers in alongside the man’s cock. Lythi tensed, thinking he knew what the man was getting at. The man already fucking him chuckled, clearly amused.

“Try it.” He told him, leaning back and spreading Lythi’s thighs wider as he did. 

The new man pushed his finger inside Lythi’s hole, nudging at the opening he was making with his cock. Lythi whimpered, digging into the man’s shoulders with his fingers.

“No, it won’t - don’t - there’s no way -” He pleaded, but the man paid him no mind. Once he got the head of his cock in it was easier. His ass was already slick with cum, along with the cock that was inside of it. They were really doing it - two cocks fitting in his ass at once. He just kept pushing in, and in, and it burned, and a high pitched noise left Lythi’s throat. Tears sprang to his eyes, but just sat there hotly, held in place by the blindfold. 

Little by little, he worked his cock all the way inside Lythi. And then the both of them began moving - small thrusts at first, stretching his hole to accommodate two cocks. Before long they were able to move more and more, sliding in and out alongside each other, stretching and  _ stretching  _ him more than he ever thought would be possible. He shuddered and whined, reduced to nothing more than just a toy for them. A warm hole to fuck. They didn’t work in tandem with each other, but it was such a tight squeeze they weren’t terribly out of sync anyway. Any space one of their cocks didn’t fill was occupied by the other. It felt absolutely filthy. 

He could feel them begin to wind down, moving slower but almost seeming to appreciate him more, like they didn’t want it to be over with so quickly. The one behind him finished with a low groan, his hips moving in little twitches as he seemed to empty himself endlessly into Lythi. The one in front of him wasn’t far behind - thrusting inside just a few more times before stilling alongside the other man and filling Lythi with his cum as well. He sighed, and Lythi realized now how quiet the room had become. 

The one behind him withdrew with a wet sound, stroking a hand down Lythi’s back before departing. The other man walked Lythi back over to the table, pulling his cock out of him as he set the Prince down on it again. He began on his side, but quickly slumped down to lay on his front. He was exhausted, and at last his body was no longer burning, at last there were no more cocks fucking him. He heard that man walk away, but one last one walked up. 

Lythi could hear he was stroking himself. He tensed up, and froze as the man reached out, pushing one of his legs up, away from the other one, pulling at his thigh until his gaping holes were exposed. Lythi whimpered - _ not another one  _ \- but this man didn’t make to penetrate him. Just watched as cum leaked from him, stroking his cock. He moved his thumb along the edge of Lythi’s ass, then stroked over one of his flushed, puffy lips. Lythi hid his face in his arm, and then startled as the man came over him - his back, his ass, and then finally the last of it landing on his already messy holes.

He listened as the strangers’ breathing evened out, as he let go of Lythi’s thigh and tucked his cock back into his pants. He left, and then the room was silent. Lythi sighed.  _ Finally _ , he was alone.

It was over.


End file.
